Blogs of a Daily Life
by MyStoryMyLife
Summary: i didnt think it was possible for something that i watch on a simple youtube channel to become real...but its happening...worse that what it could...
1. Blogs Entry 1 - 5

Blog - Entry 1

So i got bored at home yesterday a decided to youtube a channel called Marble hornets? apparently its a series about the slenderman and stuff, so i decided to check it out and its an Awesome youtube series, but since watching there videos, i just have this feeling that im being watched….haha the series might of just shook me up more than what i thought :P oh well, things like that arnt real :)

Blog - Entry 2#

i was watching another slenderman based youtube series earlier today, he seemed to be sleep deprived than anything, the poor fellow. im really enjoying watching these series, they are really interesting and give me the shivers. its even more freaky since i keep thinking that im being watched, haha guess its just my imagination spazzing out.  
last night wasn't freaky tho, but that was probably because my younger siblings were making so much noise, but they are out all week, i wonder how tonight will go…..silly imagination

Blog - Entry 3#

So im currently watching EverymanHYBRID Channel, and i love how its started off as not a slenderman series but a fitness series, but you get glimpses of the Slenderman. its currently 9.11pm where i am and its dark, so watching it probably isn't the best idea with my imagination as its been wacking me out for the past 2 days haha, its only me awake and the only one out in the lounge room….the door keeps making noises which also frightens me a bit, keep thinking its mr Slendy….haha silly me.

Blog - Entry 4#

last night was a bit freaky, i don't know if it was just my mind playing tricks or it was actually happening, but i guess watching EverymanHYBRID til 12am wasn't a good smart idea. every time i walked past a window in my house i would check to see if mr slendy was there, at one time i thought i saw him! but it was only a street light :O  
even when i was trying to sleep, i heard people running past my bedroom window, like little kids in a playground.  
but its juts my silly imagination i guess? it couldn't be anything else? maybe its the slenderman?  
hahaha no! what am i thinking, just my imagination, we will see how today goes as i start packing to go camping soon :)  
funny thing is, its in the woods, where Slender apparently lives so lets see how that goes haha.

Blog - Entry 5#

still watching EverymanHYBRID, been watching it all day and will hopefully get up to their latest vid by tonight, i like what they are doing and its a got a creepy and scary factor to it, its not as bad during the day but watching it at night just makes it freakier.  
now the Rake is in it, and that made it different from the other series i have seen.  
im going to have fun sleeping tonight as now not only do i have slenderman on my mind, i now have the gollum looking creature as well.  
oh well, as long as i finish the series, i think ill be fine :)  
i will blog later on tonight after i finish the series and give my thoughts on it :)


	2. Blogs Entry's 6 - 10

Blog - Entry 6#  
July 2nd 2013 - 8.10pm  
so its 10 past 8 at night and i have just finished watching EverymanHYBRID and i really enjoyed the series so far, i would have to put it 2nd in my Slender youtube series so far. i still havnt finished watching caughtNotSleeping and will do so now, but Marble Hornets is still number one on my slender series chart. my mum dropped the torch earlier today as i was watching everymanHYBRID and it made me jump. which is possible just a thing that happens to everyone when they here a loud noise haha.  
what i find interesting is that in everymanHYBRID that they call Slenderman by his name, but in marble hornets his known as The Operator, and also there was a person named Alex in both of them, weird huh? oh well, lets get onto the next series

Blog - Entry 7#  
July 3rd 2013, 10:54am  
So change of plans, ill catch up on CaughtNotSleeping at a Later date but im currently watching TribeTwelve, which im currently enjoying :)  
im only up to Submission 5# but im enjoying it so far, and im excited to see how it goes.  
Ive seen slendy a couple of times, still getting my ears blown off with the loud static and noises :P  
i haven't beened freaked out latley like i was a couple of nights ago, which is good.  
guess i just got use to watching this stuff haha :)

Blog - Entry 8#  
July 8th 2013  
It's been a couple of days, since my last blog, sorry but I've been busy doing other stuff, I leave for camp soon and I'm excited :) Its Also been a couple of days since I've watched any slenderman based YouTube series. So i haven't been so freaked out haha but I'm currently home alone and it's night, not the best thing :/  
But the strong wind is not helping either :O As I have said before, nothing to worry about, just my stupid imagination :P

Blog - Entry 9#  
July 11th 2013 - 11:54am  
im Currently on a train to the city to meet an friend from Queensland, forgot my headphones, so its going to be a pretty boring train trip.  
im currently going through forest land and i cant shake the feeling that im being followed by someone…..or something.  
i guess it must be the people around me, it just seems like, uh, i dont know how to explain it.  
i havnt been on youtube for a bit, so i havnt watched any slenderman vids haha.

imagine if he was real tho…..maybe a man with no face wearing a suit…could there be other species out there?  
uh! what no…im just talking silly!

Blog - Entry 10#  
July 11th 2013 - 3:21pm  
so im on the train back to where i am saying because my friend no showed today! reason why she didnt show?  
No Clue!  
no call or text message saying she wasn't showing up or she had a change of plans, and when she does contact me me it will somehow be my fault some how and im a horrible friend and ugh!  
nothing is ever her fault and knowing her she will post something on facebook and all hell will break loose -_-  
even tho i was the one walking around southern cross station for 2 hours and even embarrassed myself, when i thought someone else was her.  
i guess its going to make this hour train trip seem longer now….  
I guess on the plus side, i did buy some moccona cappuccino coffee :)


	3. Blogs - Entry's 11 - 15

Blog - Entry 11#  
July 12th 2013 - 4:00pm  
so ive just left to go camping and the car ride will be a long one.  
we are camping in the bush land, which is on the border of Victoria and new south whales, so it will take about 3 to 4 hours to get there.  
Along with that im with Joel haha, he has a habbit of being silly on long trips like this years easter camping trip.  
ill try and blog everyday and let you know how the camping is.  
im not going to tell the guys about me watching the slenderman based youtube series, otherwise they will play pranks for our my youtube channel.  
im starting to get a bit worried….i tried to get in contact with my friend who no showed the other day…seems like she is ignoring me, since she isnt replying to any my messages or calls…..

Blog - Entry 12#  
July 13th 2013 - 10:44am  
so i guess the first day of camp is to settle in to everything…. well this wasn't one of those nights last night.  
i think some of the people at camp have been reading my blogs because one of them came into my tent saying they had found a page on a tree just outside the campsite.  
its said no eyes and had a picture, i cant take a picture on my phone, but ill somehow show you what it looks like.  
must be there idea of a funny prank! ugh -_-

Blog - Entry 13#  
July 13th 2013 - 9.40pm  
So the joke continues, as I said in the previous blog, my friends came up to me with another page, this time with a picture of slendy and trees, I don't think the game they are playing is great, but ill play along now. I want too see what they come up with next…..lets fight fire with fire…

Blog - Entry 14#  
July 15th 2013 - 1:14pm  
im sorry that i didn't blog yesterday, but something weird happen yesterday…its hard to explain…but i will try anyway.  
myself and four of my friends, went for a walk in the woods, near our campsite, we were following the track when maverick, wandered off into another area.  
turns out he was showing us where he found these two pages…..  
it gets weirder from here.  
the feeling of being followed was really strong and i wasn't wrong, something was following us…..it was there one minute and the gone the next….we didn't see much of it, but it had really long arms….. im starting to think that my mates are not pranking me…because this is massive lengths for a prank.  
we continued on back to camp, but it continued to follow us, we ended up running from it and getting back to camp, where everything then settled back down, until that night.  
myself, Maverick and the other two who was with us, Joel and Daniel, were sitting by the fire, when we heard something near the water (we are camping along the river aswell)  
we decided stupidly to check it out, by the time we got there, whatever was there was gone…..but left another note….the 3rd one…..

Today we have stayed in camp, and haven't told anyone else what has happened, because we dont even know…maybe i was right in my other blogs when i said i thought i was being followed…..and last night, we could hear the laughter of children… could it be who i think it is….but he is not real…what is going on…

Blog - Entry 15#  
July 16th 2013 - 3:39pm  
I think someone is trying to help us….or warn us of what ever we say the other day…..another note appeared today in our campsite, it must been stalking others as well…..i have a strong feeling on what it could be, due to the drawings Ive seen, but i don't want to believe it. i feel like this is only the beginning, not only for me, but for Daniel, Joel & Maverick.  
we leave in 2 days so hopefully and just maybe this stops, im just worried about if this thing follows us or if there are other things out there.  
its messing with my mind, his damn situation! it only started when i watched the YouTube series of the Slenderman!

something is going on in camp, i should stop writing this blog and stay calm and not worry nothing bad will happen! i just have to stay positive and hopes this goes away.

Joel just came into my tent….Maverick has gone missing…..in daylight after wondering off into the woods by himself.  
i have a bad feeling about this!  
We better go find him…


	4. Blogs - Entrys - 16 - 20

**Blog - Entry 16#**  
July 17th 2013 - 12.55pm  
still no sigh of Maverick, we have been searching since yesterday, were stopped for lunch and then we will go back out to look for him.  
Joel, Daniel and Myself are going to go to the place Maverick started finding the pages, it might give us some sort of clue on where he is and who or what has taken him...  
we have asked people in the other camps and no one seems to have seen anything happen around the time of Mavericks disappearance.

although and older man did say he has seen something going through the bushes at night and one point was apparently in his camp one morning.  
his description of it no way matched the Slenderman, but did match a Description on a Species in EverymanHYBRIDS videos known as the rake.  
i dont doubt the mans story but his daughter said that his been saying his seen stuff that isnt real, like unicorns and apparently thinking he was in the 12th century, which was a bit odd, but i will be on alert as we have no clue what is going on, or what else is out there.

Joel and Daniel have finished lunch so we will head out in a couple of minutes, ill update you one what we can find and IF we find Maverick...

i Just hope he is okay...

**Blog - Entry 17#**  
July 17th 2013 - 10:59pm  
as its our last night at camp, we all try and realize what has happened.  
who ever is doing this is sending a message…  
we found Maverick about an hour ago, in the woods about 30 minutes out of camp, he was bruised, but not to badly, he was also out of it, like really out of it, speaking all weird and stuff, the only thing we could make out of it was the Number 8, whether that means something or not is another story.

we got him back to camp and left him alone until he woke up, which we spoke to him about, not much detail was given as he had no memory of what happened.

Although Maverick did have another one of those notes in his pockets…..this one seemed to send a stronger message out to us…..  
what ever is going on, it doesn't like us near it or us searching or wanting to know more about it.

after Mavericks disappearance everyone decided to pack up most thing tonight, so we can leave first thing in the morning.  
my gut feeling says this is far from over as i think whatever this thing is…or if my hunch is correct…..it could be you know who, who loves his suits…..

i shouldn't be making jokes, but if im correct, this started before this camping trip…..

lets just see how it goes….

**Blog - Entry 18#**  
July 18th 2013 - 9.30am  
we have just left the campsite, after a a couple of days that wont be forgotten, im glad just to be out of there.  
Maverick seems to have made a full recovery but still has no memory of what happened while he was missing, hopefully he remembers something soon.  
its going to be a fun trip i guess, at least me and Maverick will have something to talk about, haha

Not much to report this morning as nothing has really happened :)

wait…..you have got to be kidding me…. at the entrance of this campsite there seems to be a note there…..it says Help me?  
we have taken the note and kept on driving, no more! enough is enough…

**Blog - Entry 19#**  
July 18th 2013 - 1:00pm  
so im home, from a very eventful trip home…..if im correct there have been 6 pages found now…ive been doing my research and i believe this could be the man in all the videos of EverymanHYBRID, Marble Hornets, CaughtNotSleeping, Dark Harvest & TribeTwelve.  
Mr Slendy himself, as i may joke about this, i have a feeling he is following me, i have no idea why and i have no clues on what could of started this…..but then again i have no real evidence either.

on the way home i received a text message giving me an address, so im going to check it out….im event going to take my camera to film it and show you my findings….if there is any…

i haven't told maverick or anyone else, and i wont unless i need to…..  
i just want to get to the bottom of this and figure a way to end it before anyone gets hurt….

**Blog - Entry 20#**  
July 18th 2013 - 5.25pm  
so i went to the address that was sent to me by a unknown number, i replied but they haven't responded, so i have a feeling either someone has been reading these blogs and is helping me…..or they are part of the bigger picture.

after searching the house, i found a piece of paper in a room  
with the symbol on it, like the one in marble hornets and other slenderman vids.  
on the back of the paper was a USB which i still have to check out, which once i do, i will show you guys my findings and everything.

but once i had found the USB, i got this sudden feeling i wasn't alone, so i got out of there…..i hate that feeling…..but hopefully this USB gives me some clues on what is going on.

the creepy part was…the room i found the USB and the Symbol…..it had things that look Exactly like things in my room….like the Bear and Wrestling figures…

Here is the Link to The Video  
watch?v=p_s3HLKIv_c&feature=

# 


	5. Blogs - Entry 21 - 25

**Blog - Entry 21****#**  
July 19th 2013 - 2.34am  
turns out i cant sleep, what i found in that house yesterday…the USB, the Symbol…..someone is trying to help me out…..or sending me a message…..im trying to recover what was one the USB…..hopefully it can help me in somewhat…..but it turns out, i have to return to the house tomorrow anyways, i accidentally took the garage remote with me.  
so i will have to find a way to return it, without the owners knowing…..either way, ill bring my camera with me, to see what i can catch on film for you guys….

im going to try and get some sleep…..  
goodnight…or well….good morning

**Blog - Entry 22****#**  
July 19th 2013 - 4.07pm  
im on my way back to the house i was at yesterday because i accidentally left there remote control for the garage in my jumper pocket, so im on my way to return it and check out the house some more….

i Had a dream last night…it had the house and a girl…i dont know who she is…and i dont even think she lived in the house…she said

"he always watches us, we can not run, we can not hide, we can only fight, we must win, we must defeat this man in a suit…..but he is not the only one"

it was a dream but i know this has something to do with what is going on! i just have to remember that girl!

**Blog - Entry 23****#**  
July 19th 2013 - 7:34pm  
im home now, and im looking over the footage of what i caught…..i must say im worried….my camera never plays up like that.  
all the colour changes and the audio, no damn clue what happened….  
not only that but the house seemed more creepier than it did last time.  
there was a Car but no one was home, what ever was in the damn room chased after me until i left the house.

the slideshow on the computer tho…..the pictures of pages  
and then the picture of my old youtube group faps, with all my mates pictures crossed out but mine…..something is going on, something bad.

im looking over all other footage of the slenderman in other peoples vids and the camera effects are similar….

here is the link to the video…..  
watch?v=JWHe32gY5KA&feature=

**Blog - Entry 24****#**  
July 20th 2013 - 10.32am  
so last night was a sleepless night. im frightened out of my socks, i dont know what to do and i don't know who to tell.  
This has never happened to me before. These things only happen on TV!  
i keep watching that damn tape of me going into the house hoping to see something worth wild to keep going.

i also keep thinking about my dream i had, the one with the girl….it makes me think that she might be going through the same thing or others are as well.  
she might have some answers, but i have no idea where to look for her.  
it could be anyone!  
it also says that the man in the suit is always watching us….which gives me the feeling that its that damn slenderman!

nothing is making sense, no damn dots are connecting!  
im getting sick because of all this damn stress!

i feel scared…and alone…no one can help me….

**Blog - Entry 25****#**  
July 20th 2013 - 3.36pm  
i have just arrived at my house from comming back from my girlfriends place and doing a bit of shopping :)  
ive now gone onto my youtube to see it was hacked and a video was uploaded.  
i watched this video and it gives me something to go on...the stars aligned?  
who and what they are i do not know, but i will find out.  
ive come this far, im not going to walk away.  
how did they get the video's of Joel Party and My Sisters Birthday... i was sure they were on my mums camera, who i had borrowed for the parties.

who was that person in the end? in a pink jumper exactly like mine, and when they turned around...had no face!? what is it ment to mean?  
i recognize the tree tho, it was out the front of the house i went to.

and the house window you can see from one of the rooms in that house, appears twice.

i have a feeling i will have to go back, there must be something there that i havnt found.  
and if there isnt...find out what is following me

i still have footage from both parties that were in the video, so im going to go back and look at them, because honestly, i havnt watched them back since they were filmed.

also ive noticed during in the background of the window vids, a video of TribeTwelve is playing the same video i was watching yesterday...

here is the link to the video by the stars aligned.  
watch?v=04_Vknzrl1Y


	6. Blogs Entry's 26 - 30

**Blog Entry 26#**  
July 20th 2013 - 9.34pm  
so i looked back at the two clips of vids i have of Joels Party and my sisters Birthday and there the same as my last Vlogg.

take a look  
Joels Party - the date this Was taken was June 7th 2013  
watch?v=qMerplH9bAI&feature=

Shayla's Birthday - the date this Was taken was February 21st 2013  
watch?v=lFSuVXmbZ8o&feature=

i dont know what is causing them, but i do want to find out, i just want to know why me? how am i connected to this man in a suit? or the stars aligned? why me? why is this happening? how long has this been happening?

i feel like im being followed now, even tho im home, im scared im afraid!

i want it to be over…..

**Blog Entry 27#**  
July 21st 2013 - 5:25pm  
im feeling like crap, this whole situation has gotten to me and im not liking it.  
i have stupidly decided to go back to the house and see what else can be found.  
i will be filming it so everyone can see what i find or what i see.

i had Joel contact me yesterday, he told me he has been reading my blogs and have seen the vids on youtube and wants to talk about it face to face.

im heading down to his place later on in the week to talk to him about whats going on.  
seems like the same thing is happening to him or he wants to try and help me in some way.  
Joel thinks the man in the suit is what we saw at camp, but not what the old man said he saw, so maybe what he saw is connected in some way or another.  
either way i need the help…

**Blog Entry 28#**  
July 22nd 2013 - 11.30am  
im on my way back to the house for a 3rd time, am i happy that im going back? Not exactly, but its just something i have to do.

my plan.  
1 - wait for who ever lives to leave, go into the house and look around  
2 - get as much information as possible before the Stars aligned or the man in the suit shows up, IF they show up.  
3 - get out of the house before who ever lives here gets home.

Sounds simple, but it probably wont be haha :O  
taking my camera with me, so you guys can see whats going on and to pick up things i miss or dont see.

ive been inboxing Joel and finding out stuff, apparently he is feeling watched, whether or not its from the man in the suit or the Stars aligned is beyond me, but i dont want him going through it alone, so hopefully Joel and i can work together and figure out what is going on and get some answers.

**Blog Entry 29#**  
July 22nd 2013 - 7.48pm  
i dont even know how to explain what happened in that house, most of it is on film, i found pages and a book…..hopefully that can help me in some sort of way.  
ill be taking the book with me to see joel and see if he notices anything from it, who ever book it is my be able to help me.

god im shaking right now writing this, im terrified after what happened…worst thing is, i didnt even see it…..  
i took picture of the picture i found so i will be uploading them and showing you the picture's…  
i honestly dont know what to do, im just…ugh….i cant explain how i feel right now.

i even found a love not from an ex who i dated in 2009!?  
have i been watched for 4 years? i need answers! not more bloody Questions…..

But here is the link to the latest Vlog…..  
watch?v=X5x4JjjkzrQ&feature=

**Blog Entry 30#**  
July 24th 2013 - 11.11am  
after what happened in the vlogg i went home and stayed there.  
but yesterday i went to go see Joel, ended up catching up with kaitlin, but my camera is broken….before i spoke to joel about what was going, we decided to go out to a comedy show, where i had friend performing.  
but Joel was being stupid on the train there, and punched it out of my hand as i was about filming again.

i have some footage but its only of the train trip there with kaitlin and Chirs.

im going to try and get my camera fixed and the talk to Joel.

i have to go, ive got stuff i gotta do and trains to catch, ill try and update you guys more when i get the chance.

on a funny note, on the way home from the comedy show, i got a fine from the train police because i didnt have my health care card on me haha.  
oh and joel got told off for running down the up escalator


	7. Blogs Entry's 31 - 35

**Blog - Entry 31#**  
July 25th 2013 - 2.24pm  
so i started to catch the train home yesterday when i left Joel's place  
when i got a text message from another unknown number telling me to go back to the house, where this person will meet me.  
so silly enough i did. along the journey i met up with a couple of friends at southern cross station and i had a chat to them until my next train came along.

so when i got the house, no one was here…but the roller doors open.  
stupidly i went inside, where they closed and not only did the footage stop but i must of blanked out and not remember anything.  
all i rememeber is walking through the front door of my house

i got it on film because i fixed my camera :D most of the things leading up to the house so here is the link

Train Trip  
watch?v=QeQhpwE8SL0

Vlogg 4  
watch?v=G20fGUqfmww

**Blog - Entry 32#**  
July 28th 2013 - 1.16am  
ive just got home from a good night out to see that The Stars Aligned have got hold of my twitter.  
By the looks of things, someone is trying to help me, but i cant remember who as my memory is blank.  
i have no leads at the moment until Joel talks to me but he seems to be avoiding my calls and not answering my messages.

These are the tweets that they posted  
- Did you get our secret message in your vid? ;) - The Stars Aligned  
- but we didnt take you at the house….. we are also wondering what has happened - The Stars Aligned  
- This Has Halted our plans, don't forget us Joshii - The Stars Aligned

as much as i would love to investigate who they are and who is trying to help me. i have no leads until joel Speaks up, i guess until then….we play the waiting game.

**Blog - Entry 33#**  
July 28th 2013 - 9:00 pm  
so my twitter is not accessible right now for some reason, although i can read the tweets being tweeted.  
so this is what is there so far

- #WatchYourBack #BecauseWeAre #TheStarsAligned

- We have a Video For You…..He Told Us to Show you…. #HeToldUs #TheManInTheSuit #TheStarsAligned #ENJOY

so thats on my twitter, when i saw the tweet about the video's i went straight to my youtube channel which they can somehow access and saw 2 new videos

here are the links  
You cant do it - watch?v=6jIUGWhfIC0&feature=

We Still Watch - watch?v=5mQGCBhu-qE

they somehow got to a video that i sent people who wanted to know how i was feeling when this first started…  
i hope i get in contact with Joel soon…

**Blog - Entry 34#**  
July 29th 2013 - 4:00pm  
so i got a message from joel telling me to meet him in Croydon, so we can talk and even maybe check out the creepy house.  
so im on my way there now.  
the purple book i found last time, has gone missing. as i have kept it in my bag since i found it and since i checked it is gone, Along with the USB i had found the first time round.  
ugh…i feel weird….i dont know why…..

**Blog - Entry 35#**  
July 31st 2013 - 10.41am  
Joel didn't show up the other day, why?  
i have no clue, do i know anything about it?  
no….i have a weird feeling he knows whats going on or he is apart of whats going on,…Apart of the The Stars Aligned…working with the man in the suit.  
Still with no leads and no idea whats going on besides that this Guy is after me with his stupid fucking following has annoyed and pissed me off.

the only other thing i can think of is finding out who this unknown messager is, maybe they know more about it….


	8. Blogs Entry's 36 - 40

**Blog - Entry 36#**  
August 1st 2013 - 7pm  
so im in the creepy house, just waiting for something to happen.

how did i get here in the first place?

well i got a message from this unknown person and told me that no one will be home and to spend a night there.  
i weighed up the pro's and cons, i decided to risk it and spend the night here and i have no other leads as Joel has no showed and wont talk to me now.  
so im here wooo go me.  
im going to film everything and upload the video tomorrow for the world to see.  
who ever this unknown person is or if its the Stars Aligned made me feel welcome with a coffee and a note telling me to Enjoy my stay :P how lovely of them.  
all i know is that im going to get some answers or some more leads tonight!

_**A Message**_  
Dont be alarmed when you read this, as im not here to hurt you, im here to try and help you.  
you dont know who i am, but in some ways you do.  
- we have met before  
- we use to be bestfriends  
- The Stars Aligned and the Man in the suit has been following us for some while now, but you cant remember since your accident a year ago.

the accident was to try and get you to join them, but you didn't, they somehow, erased your memory of them and the hauntings before that.

i want to tell you who i am, but im afraid you wont believe me or think im working with them, so im staying as the Unknown Messenger.

im looking through my computer to find the video's you had before the accident, to somehow give you back your memory and help you through this.  
the only thing is my computer crashed and its hard recover all the files.

so when i do, i will upload them for you to see.  
hopefully you remember soon Josh  
goodbye for now xx

**Blog - Entry 37#**  
August 6th 2013 - 1.38am  
Camera is gone, all footage of my stay is missing, even tho i only had the one video. internet has been out and ive been blacking out alot.

i read the message from blarg blarg, who ever it is and im now doing my research, im heading back to my old high school to see what people know there or…..if my unknown messenger goes there.  
wish me luck i guess.  
i wont be going until i have a new camera or find my old who ever took it, no new videos have been uploaded by the stars Aligned so im taking that as a good sigh.

on a lighter note, i returned to the wrestling ring on Saturday night, winning my match :)  
ill upload a couple of pics for you guys :)  
or check out my Fan page for pics and vids and stuff like that :)  
pages/CJ-Redfield/348929448546432

**Blog - Entry 38#**  
August 10th 2013 - 5:00pm  
sorry i havnt posted, ive been in the hospital with my father.  
he was attacked in the car park of the apartment that he is living in.  
who and what did it, is another story, i have a feeling it could be the Stars Aligned or the man in the suit…

**Blog - Entry 39#**  
August 12th 2013 - 1:07pm  
im sorry for not posting much and having a bit of distance, as i said in my short blog 38#  
my dad was in hospital after an unknown attack, he is now out of hospital and recovering great :)  
my twitter is back, which i think ive already told you guys.  
i found my Camera aswell! in the middle of a road in my hometown.  
and i saw some footage which has confused me alot.  
i will upload them as soon as i can, for you guys to see :/  
now that i have my camera back i can begin flming stuff again.

Who and what took my Camera is a different story and i hope to find out soon!  
but i keep getting more questions than answers.  
- Who is The man in the suit?  
- Who are The Stars Aligned?  
- Who is the Unknown Messenger?  
- Who took My Camera?  
- Who can i trust?  
- Who is that girl from my dream?

All these Questions i need to be answered, just how is the problem.

**Blog - Entry 40#**  
August 13th 2013 - 1.04pm  
there is nothing to really report or say.  
no new footage has popped up from anyone.  
the only thing on my camera was the stuff i recorded and the it cutting out again.  
Why? no clue why, but soon i will figure it out.  
but there are more people involved than me.  
- first we have me? some who has no clue whats going on and why its happening to me.  
- The Stars Aligned who seem to be working with the Man in suit as like a henchman type group  
- The unknown Messenger who is said to be against the The Stars Aligned and The Man in the Suit, who has apparently been friends with me for some while now  
- The Guy in the Pink Jacket - Seem him in 2 video's, is he working with or against the Stars Aligned is a different story  
- The Man in the Suit, not much is known about him, his description is just like the supernatural being the Slenderman, but there is no proof of that,

hopefully Questions will be answered soon.

he is a link to Vlogg - Entry 5#  
watch?v=4zSaowhj_J0&feature=


	9. Blogs Entry's 41 - 45

**_A Message 2#_**  
Josh, ive uploaded the video to your youtube, again sorry for hacking into your youtube and your tumblr, but i believe these things should be shown to you as you dont remember anything since your accident, i have no clue why no one has told you anything but then again, i dont think anyone has gone through what we have, slowly other friends from you friend group and mine could be getting noticed by the Stars Aligned and the man in the suit.  
i believe i will be hopefully seeing you soon and can explain more there.  
until then watch the video and hopefully it gives you some memory. the link is here - watch?v=9Dp7FzfYKRY&feature=

Watching your surroundings in the video and not the people…..

See you soon Joshii xx  
- Unknown Messenger

**Blog - Entry 41#**  
August 23rd 2013 - 5:35pm  
so last time i blogged was about 10 days ago, sorry guys ive just had so much going through my head, family and friends dont know whats going on and hiding it from them is harder than what i thought.

this uknown messenger seems to be helping me as by the looks of things in the video they posted it seems like myself, Joel and 2 others (which Were Girls) (could one of them be the girl from my dream?) were living in that house or one of us lived there. i have decided not to go back there as i do not need to anymore, but need to find out who this unknown messenger is.

i finally have heard back from a guy i gave that USB to that i found a couple of months ago, i couldnt get into it so i took it to someone who could and he said i could go down tomorrow to pick it up and look at all the stuff on it.  
so hopefully that gives me some clues on whats going on.

so ill show you guys what the USB has on it and what i think could be going on….

**Blog - Entry 42#**  
August 27th 2013 - 2.30pm  
The USB only had basically two uses, telling me who the members go by are and who the leader is of the Stars Aligned.  
the Man in the suit is the leader of this damn group and the 6 guys in the pictures are his members.  
im wondering why the USB was left for it to be found by me?  
still so many unanswered questions, but slowly finding out the truth

his the link to the vid and pics  
- watch?v=HeBQia4auwc&feature=

**Blog - Entry 43#**  
August 28th 2013 - 10:00pm  
Are they watching me? are the around? who can i trust? no one! i cant sleep! i feel trapped! why is this happening, i need help! im just hoping my mind is playing tricks on me but i know this is real…..Why! god damnit! Fucking Why!

**Blog - Entry 44#**  
August 29th 2013 - 2:24pm  
im sorry for what i wrote last night, was not like me at all, just this situation is getting to me, im having nightmares about everything and having a lack of sleep is bad.

ill be okay, i just need to keep my head straight and continue on finding out who is behind this and what is actually going on.

Thank you everyone for your help so far :)

**Blog - Entry 45#**  
August 30th 2013 - 12.28pm  
so as i sit here drinking my super duper coffee, i realize i have to stop being scared, they seem to feed off my fear, and how do we stop them from feeding of my fear? i give them no fear to feed off.  
but that doesnt mean they wont feed off others fear, other people who are involved in this...if they are...im still trying to find people that are going through this.  
i guess the unknown messenger is one, but i have no clue who or what it is? is it a he or a she? how old are they? where do they live?

simply stalking questions like that :) :P

hopefully something pops up soon, i want to end this as ive been saying for the past month.


	10. Blogs - Entry 46 - 50

**Blog - Entry 46#**  
September 4th 2013 - 12.46pm  
i know this is very late but my tumblr was being mean and not working, when i was trying to blog, but oh well…

Happy Fathers Day!

hope my father is doing okay :) But Happy late Fathers day!

**Blog - Entry 47#**  
September 6th 2013 - 2.50pm  
going to see a friend today to get my mind off things, hopefully :)

and happy birthday to JellyFish! who turns one today!

ugh i feel sick…

**Blog - Entry 48#**  
September 13th 2013 - 11:00pm  
cant get into my youtube or twitter

this is not good!

**Blog - Entry 49#**  
September 15th 2013 - 2:00pm  
Sore after my match last night at New Age Wrestling, still cant get into my Youtube or Twitter.  
I know that the stars aligned have got into my twitter due to there Tweets.  
My youtube on the other hand, no clue who is in that, either way i have to find out soon!

**Blog - Entry 50#**  
September 27th 2013 - 11:00pm  
i havnt been on in a while, ive been confused and worried about of lots of things.  
dads finally out of hospital and fine and i also got into my youtube account.

thats not all tho, after no supernatural stuff for ages, it started happening again.  
after the power going out at home and walking into what i thought i was my room, i decided to turn my camera on, and i dont know if i should regret it or not…i was back at that damn house….but at least i know i wont be going back since it was reported that the house was burnt to the ground the same night…..but who did it?

Vlogg - Entry 8  
watch?v=K5gyihgBCY4&feature=


End file.
